Somethings are worth waiting for
by OthDegrassifan1817
Summary: Everything was going well with Rory & Logan's relationship until a few guests from her past come into her life again.Will it be for the best or the worst?Read & find out.R&r pretty please.Loreali & luke story too.
1. Better or worse

_Summary:Everything was going so well with Rory and Logan.Until two unexpected guests from her past come back.Will it be for the best or the worst?Dean comes back except someone from his past may want to get even with Rory.Who?Read the story to find out.It was a monday morning in tree hollow Rory, Logan,  
Luke & Lorelai were sitting out on the porch they were having a barbecue.Everything was going great with Rory & Logan she was really in love with him.She knew he felt the same way about her.Luke & Lorelai were now married.Rory & Logan were getting married in two more weeks.This is 4 years later._

_Rory smiled and said:Can you believe it two more weeks till were married?_

_Logan smiled and said:It is amazing._

_Rory said:I can't get you to talk about the wedding at all.What is it with guys that they can't be as excited as girls are?_

_Luke smiled and said:I was excited when we were married._

_Loreali said:Guys are into weddings._

_Rory said:Why isn't Logan?_

_Logan laughed and said:That's why you keep mentioning it over and over again.He teased._

_Rory said:Well sorry.I really don't know why i excepted your proposal.You are inconsiderate._

_Logan laughed and said:I was kidding.I am really happy we're getting married there's no other girl i'd rather spend the rest of my life with.He smiled.Rory & Logan kissed._

_Loreali smiled and said:It makes me so glad i had a daughter instead of a son._

_Luke said:You wouldn't be happy if you had a son?_

_Loreali said:I'd be happy but since i have a daughter it's more sentimental._

_Luke joked and said:Guys can't be sentimental?_

_Loreali said:Yes some are and some aren't._

_Luke smiled and said:They remind me of someone._

_Rory said:Who?_

_Loreali smiled and said:You two remind me of Luke & i._

_Logan smiled and said:We are like you._

_Rory smiled and said:It's better than being like somebody else._

_Luke said:Who would that be?_

_Rory shook her head and didn't answer.She gazed off towards the ocean._

_Loreali became concerned for her daughter she had a sudden feeling she knew what she was thinking about._

_Loreali said:What's wrong Rory?_

_Rory said:I'm not worried._

_Loreali said:You seem upset?What's bothering you?_

_Rory said:Did you ever wonder if it would be different if you fell for someone other than Luke?_

_Loreali said:You mean your father?_

_Rory said:I guess somebody else._

_Loreali said:Are you having second thoughts about marrying Logan?_

_Rory said:No i love him.This is too weird.I'm horrible thinking about it being different marrying someone else._

_Loreali said:Every bride gets second thoughts about being married.You love Logan.It's not anything to be afraid of.Who do you think it would of been different if you had married them?_

_Rory sighed and said:This isn't a thing i can tell you._

_Loreali was puzzled she and Rory could tell each other everything they were more best friends then mother & daughter would be for some people._

_Loreali said:You've talked to me about everything in your life.I'm the queen of mistakes.I'm sure i can help._

_Rory laughed and said:I sometimes wonder what it would be like if i had fallen for Jesse or Dean.If we stayed together would it have been better or for the worse?_

_Loreali said:It could of have been better & worse._

_Rory said:That's not a good reason._

_Loreali said:Noone is perfect everyone has their occasional ups & downs they go through.It's how life goes._

_Rory smiled and said:So i'm not at all terrible for thinking that way?_

_Loreali smiled and said:No way everyone is guilty of thinking about their life happening differently.Some people wish they would of been a singer, an actress or paris hilton.Which is not a good decision.She said sarcastically._

_Rory and Loreali laughed._

_Logan smiled and said:How's everything going?_

_Rory smiled and said:Fantastic._

_Luke said:Is anyone watching the grill?_

_Loreali laughed and said:The grill i knew i was supposed to check on something._

_Luke sighed and said:The burgers are burnt to a crisp.The only person who'd eat them is the dog._

_Loreali laughed and said:More for the dog._

_Rory and Logan laughed._

_Luke said:You laugh but it's not gonna be funny when you have no food to eat._

_Rory laughed and said:Oh come on Luke it's funny._

_Logan smiled and said:Dogs love hamburgers.Logan laughed._

_Loreali said:He's not feeling up to laughing today._

_Luke laughed._

_Luke said:Anyone feeling up to Pizza if we can't cook the rest of the food without burning it?_

_Logan said:Sounds great._

_Rory smiled and said:Sure._

_Loreali smiled and said:Pizza good idea._

_Rory was overcome with happiness she still couldn't believe she & logan would be married soon.It was almost like a fairy tale which she knew didn't exist but it didn't hurt to think about it.Every girl basically wanted a prince charming to rescue her even if there wasn't anything to save you from.She smiled and laughed at the thought of it._

_Logan smiled and said:What's so funny?_

_Rory laughed and said:You being my prince charming._

_Logan joked and said:I take offense to that.You don't think of me as a prince charming?What am i not cute enough?He smiled._

_Rory laughed and said:Your very cute._

_Logan smiled and said:Why don't you think i'm prince charming?_

_Rory smiled and said:You wouldn't understand you'd think it was stupid._

_Logan said:It's a girl thing._

_Rory said:Yes.Almost every girl dreams of the perfect wedding & husband like a fairy tale.I was lucky enough to get a perfect guy who is my prince charming._

_Logan smiled and said:I can see why you were afraid i'd make fun of you.He teased._

_Rory laughed and said:Oh you are such a jerk.She hit him._

_Logan laughed and said:Ow.I think it's an honor that you think of me as your prince charming.Logan said seriouslly and smiled._

_Rory smiled and said:Your not being sarcastic are you?Cause you better not be._

_Logan smiled and said:I'm being honest._

_Rory smiled and said:In that case thanks for being so supportive._

_Logan smiled and said:Your welcome._

_First ever gilmore girls fan fic.I really really hope i get alot of reviews for this story the more i get the sooner i'll write new chapters.So r&r._


	2. Money can't buy you love

_Rory was in Lane's bedroom they were looking through some things.Everything was set for the wedding except for the wedding dress and tuxedos.Rory panicked in shock of it.How could she forget the most important thing of all in a wedding?_

_Rory said:Oh my god.We forgot to get the bridesmaides gowns.The wedding dress an the tuxedos.What now?_

_Lane said:Calm down Rory i have never seen you so panicked over anything in your life.She laughed._

_Rory said:I am panicking i have to.Wouldn't you be if you were getting married an nothing was going right?_

_Lane said:Yes.But your mom said we were supposed to get everything today._

_Rory said:If we are.Where is she?We're gonna be late.Who's gonna be the bridesmaide?Who will walk me down the isle?I don't think i can do this._

_Lane smiled and said:Calm down already before you give yourself a panic attack.How fun would it be if you had to spend your wedding day in the hospital?She joked._

_Rory said:Your not very good at these talks._

_Lane laughed and said:I am now relax._

_Rory said:I better call my mom._

_Rory dialed Loreali's number._

_Rory said:Hello mom._

_Loreali said:Hello Rory.What's going on?_

_Rory said:I'll tell you what's wrong this whole day was a mistake.We don't have my wedding dress, We don't have tuxedos or bridesmaide gowns.I'm freaking out here._

_Loreali said:Don't i'll be there in a couple minutes._

_Rory said:As far as i'm concerned we don't have a couple minutes._

_Loreali laughed and said:If you get worried it won't make it go any faster._

_Rory said:You better be on your way soon.What about Logan, Luke an his dad?Are they going to get tuxedos?_

_Loreali said:Yes their already there.Don't worry.Is Lane there?_

_Rory said:Yes._

_Loreali said:Okay we're gonna pick up Paris an we'll leave._

_Rory said:Thank god bye._

_Loreali said:Bye._

_Before she knew it Loreali was there Lane, and Rory drove to pick up Paris from the airport.She was flying in from out of state for the wedding.Rory an her kept in touch as much as possible with the distance.They remained friends._

_Paris said:Hey Rory, Lane, Loreali._

_Rory said:Hey how have you been?_

_Paris smiled and said:Good.Your getting married shouldn't we be jumping up an down for this._

_Loreali joked and said:I'm not sure if jumping up an down will help a person if their on the verge of a heart attack._

_Rory said:I'm not on the verge of a heart attack._

_Lane laughed and said:I think you are._

_Paris laughed and said:So are we going?_

_Loreali said:Better late than never._

_Rory said:We better not be late._

_Paris smiled and said:They totally understand if you run late if not they sell your dresses to other people with weddings.She teased._

_Lane smiled and said:I hear they throw them away an force you to pay more money.She joked._

_Rory said:Very funny making the bride worry.I shouldn't of invited you to the wedding._

_Paris said:Speaking of weddings or rings?I got a really beautiful diamond ring at the store.She put her hand out that had a white 5 carat diamond._

_Rory said:That's uncertain it's good you got one half price.She didn't pay attention._

_Paris smiled and said:I'm getting married._

_Lane smiled and said:Oh my gosh what an amazing ring.The guy who gave you that must be rich._

_Loreali smiled and said:I'll have to see it later.Doesn't work in driving when you don't pay attention._

_Rory smiled and said:It's so beautiful wow.Who did give you the ring?_

_Paris smiled and said:You'd never guess._

_Rory said:Who?_

_Paris said:Tristan._

_Rory said:Your marrying tristan?I thought he was the biggest jerk in high school?_

_Paris smiled and said:He turned out to be really a good guy.He grew out of being a jerk._

_Rory smiled and said:I'm happy for you._

_Lane said:Whens the wedding?_

_Paris said:We haven't set a date yet._

_Lane said:You haven't?_

_Paris laughed and said:No i gave him an option he proposes and we think it over a few more weeks._

_Loreali said:Awesome idea._

_They pulled into the parking lot of the bridal store._

_Loreali said:What an incredible ring Paris.Your a lucky girl.She smiled._

_Paris smiled and said:Thanks i think i am.One of the very few.Including Rory._

_Rory was trying on different wedding dresses she didn't feel right in any of them.She had gobe through six dresses an none she seemed to think looked as if it were good enough for her._

_Paris said:Still no decision?_

_Rory said:I blame the store.I can't find any dress.None of them say me._

_Lane said:How about this one?_

_Rory said:Ugh i'll go for it._

_Rory tried it on while the girls were picking out their gowns which were purple._

_Rory walked out in a white gown with sequins on the top that was the perfect match._

_Loreali smiled and said:You look amazing._

_Lane said:I picked the perfect one.Aren't you glad to have me as a friend?She smiled._

_Paris smiled and said:You picked an amazing one.Nice decision._

_Lane said:Thanks._

_Rory smiled and said:This is the dress._

_They payed for their dresses and left the store._

_Meanwhile Logan, Luke, and logan's father were trying on tuxedos they finally picked them out._

_Logan's father said:It's gonna be the big day soon.What are your plans for the honeymoon?_

_Logan said:What do you mean?_

_Logan's father said:You picked out someplace to go haven't you?_

_Logan said:Yes hawaii.We talked about the honeymoon before._

_Logan's father said:Yes son.But do you wanna marry this girl?_

_Logan said:I love her.I wanna spend the rest of my life with her._

_Logan's father said:Do you really?_

_Logan said:Yes father.I don't know why you'd even bother asking me that stupid question.Knowing my answer._

_Logan's father said:As long as your making the right decision._

_Logan said:I'm marrying her we love each other.That's all there is to say._

_Luke sat down he had overheard the conversation.Why did Logan's father seem to despise Rory?She was a great girl.With nothing wrong.The thought came to mind to Luke it was her money.She wasn't rich like Logan & his father had been.Why should someone have such cruelty for someone cause their not of their social climate?It shouldn't matter when your in love with them.Money has nothing to do with love or personal relationships.Logan's father had another thing on his mind though._

_Chapter 2 is up please review.I hope to get about 20 reviews but hopefully more so keep those reviews coming.Any ideas you have are very much welcome._


	3. he's not coming

_Rory, Paris, loreali, and Lane were getting ready in their gowns.Rory had her wedding dress on with a pair of clear high heels.Loreali was asstonished to see how gorgeous rory had looked in her wedding dress.Emily gilmore had arrived and said:You look lovely rory.You picked the perfect dress.May i suggest you change the heels though?Loreali said:Mom she wants her weddind day to be like cinderellas not an ordinary wedding._

_Emily smiled and said:I was just suggesting.Don't you think your being a bit under practical when you say cinderella?_

_Loreali said:No it's her wedding not ours.If she wants it this way she'll get it this way._

_Paris smiled and said:I think cinderella is a great type of wedding to have._

_Lane smiled and said:You've really have met your own prince charming.So whhy not have a dream girls wedding?_

_Rory smiled and said:You really think it's too much grandma?_

_Emily said:Whatever you choose is for the best.Don't mind me i'm only suggesting.I do think you look lovely though._

_Loreali said:No grandma was just suggesting some things to do for your wedding.She always has to put in her input you know that.Even where it's not needed._

_Paris laughed and said:Well i think you look gorgeous._

_Lane smiled and said:I hope you have the wedding of your dreams like cinderallas.I am proud to say i'm your maid of honor._

_Rory smiled and said:Thanks.I hope so too._

_Logan and luke were dressed in their tuxedos.While logan waited patiently for rory to walk down the aisle and the guests to arrive.His father still wasn't there._

_Luke said:Where's your father?_

_Logan said:He should be coming here._

_Luke said:He's not coming is he?_

_Logan said:I don't think so._

_Luke said:What are we gonna tell rory?And the guests?_

_Logan said:The truth he's not coming.I shouldn't of even agreed to invite him.I knew he wouldn't settle for me marrying rory.But i will and i love her.Against his wishes._

_Luke said:I'll be right back you stay here.Don't wanna break any of those wedding rules._

_Logan nodded and smiled today was the day he had been waiting for he'd marry the love of his life.It would be perfect no one could ruin it not even his father not being there._

_Luke knocked on the door and said:Hey i need to come in._

_Loreali said:Bridesmaides rule you can't see the bride.Before the wedding or it's bad luck._

_Luke said:It's really important i have to come in.This is not a time for joking loreali._

_Loreali said:Hold on i'll open the door._

_Loreali said:What's up?_

_Luke saw rory and how gorgeous she looked he was proud to call her his daughter.After all blood was thicker then water but he was more of a father than chris had ever been.So he was the real father._

_Luke said:I need to talk to you in private?_

_Loreali said:oKAY LET ME JUST TELL RORY TO GO IN the other room._

_Loreali said:Paris lane go take rory in the other room to finish getting ready._

_Lane smiled and said:Okay bye._

_Loreali sat down with luke._

_Loreali said:So what did you want to talk to me about?_

_Luke said:It's logan's father he's not coming._

_Loreali said:Is something wrong?_

_Luke said:I don't think so. I think he still doesn't want rory to marry logan._

_Loreali said:;Oh no after i did everything to try to work things out between them it didn't work._

_Luke said:It's not your fault.I haven't seen anyone look as beautiful since our wedding day._

_Loreali smiled and said:Who could of known what a dress and some make up could do._

_Luke smiled and said:He could still show up.The other guests haven't arrived yet.So when should i break the news to rory?_

_Loreali said:I'll do it._


End file.
